Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plugs, which include a pair of contact pins, which project from a housing for insertion into an electrical socket. In particular, it relates to low profile electrical plugs which can be incorporated into flat devices, like a cell phone case or the like, and can even be incorporated into a charging device to provide a low profile charging device charger.
Description of Related Art
In most existing two prong AC electrical plugs (in the United States) fixed pins greatly increase the area volume taken up by the plug, increasing the difficulty in packing and storing situations. Many portable devices have separate cords with plugs, and one of the most frustrating things for cell phone users and laptop users is forgetting the charger or charging cord. Having to have a separate charging device also makes for difficulty in situations where one thought a charger wasn't needed, like a day at the office. In addition, projecting pins can damage equipment and be damaged themselves during storage. The same is true for USB type charging attachments, as well with the plugs being subjected to dirt and grime since corded USB connectors (and similar computer connectors) do not have dust control covers like many memory sticks do.
Folding and flat type devices, which can be utilized in cell phone cases and the like, have been proposed, like in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/540,045 for two prong plugs and GB 2458318 for three prong devices. The layout presented is space consuming, even though the concept is good. What is needed is an improved design that can accomplish the goals more efficiently than in those concepts and disclosures.